minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Mode Guide
This page is for the casual player who wants a nice simple outline of what steps must be taken to thrive. There will not be in depth information on "completing" the game of Minecraft on here as there is already a much more in depth explantion and plan on the page Survival (Game Mode). Again this is for the player whom just wants to know how to get started and use Minecraft to pass the time. Survival Mode is a mode where the player must survive by building and altering the terrain to fulfill your needs all the while keeping an eye on the ever present Health Bar and Hunger Bar, depending on what Difficulty you choose to play in the danger of either one depleting to life threatening levels arises. The objective of the game is to survive and armed with only your right hand it will be difficult to do so for much time without aquiring necessary resources. The ideal progression of actions is as follows: *First you must collect wood, which you do by clicking and holding the left button on the mouse while your cursor is on a Wood block. *Turn the wood into Wooden Planks by dragging the wooden blocks in your inventory (E) onto any place in the 2 by 2 crafting grid. *From there create a Crafting Table by placing one wooden plank in each place in the crafting grid and dragging and dropping the table that appears to the right of the arrow into your inventory. *From there you can begin to use the rest of your wooden planks to create other items by using the upgraded 3 by 3 crafting grid that appears when rightclicking on the crafting table. It is recommended to find some Sheep as soon as possible to create a Bed *Once you have a crafting table you can start to make Tools as well as many other items which will allow you to gather resources and reshape the terrain as you see fit through mining, customization and ingenuity. *Depending on your difficulty setting the amount of hostile Mobs and how fast you are affected by Hunger increase. This meaning that for any difficulty above peaceful you will have a greater urgency to procure a source of Food and a Sword and Armor for protection from mobs spwned at night or any dark areas. *You can kill certain mobs that spawn during the day to gather food items they drop, which can be cooked in a Furnace(another indispensible item to have). From here on it is up to you what you do. You can explore the world and build amazing structures. You can keep to one central point and vreate a self sufficient little haven. You can even try your luck at going through the whole game to its "end". You decide what you make of this near infinite world. Trivia *Unlike Creative Mode in this mode you can take damage from a variety of things such as Mobs, falling to your death, drowning/ suffocating, starvation, and being burned. You cannot fly in Survival Mode and unlike Creative Mode, you cannot break blocks with one hit and you can gain objects. See Also *Hardcore *Creative *Gaming gamemode Category:Gameplay